


The boy with long hair

by Winmance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, au: mary is alive, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/pseuds/Winmance
Summary: Dean decides to write a story about how he met his best friend, Sam





	The boy with long hair

“So, what are you doing today?”

“Don’t know. I’ve got to write a story for school so guess I’ll do that” Dean said, sitting against the three

“Oh that’s awesome ! What’s your story?”

“Dunnot”

The teenage boy stays silent for a moment, obviously trying to find an idea, before smiling brightly.

“Maybe you could write about me?” All Sam dimples are out, his beautiful eyes shining with joy and Dean can’t find himself to refuse anything.

“Yeah, that’s an idea” He took his paper out of his bag, a pen in the hand while Sam slipped next to him.

“Can you read as you write? Please” Again with the puppies eyes, Dean finds himself agreeing.

“I met Sam on a Wednesday, five years ago. I was playing in the garden when I saw him, alone and crying-”

“I wasn’t crying!”

“Yeah, you were. Now stop interrupting me” Sam rolled his eyes but doesn’t say anything else, just let his head fall on Dean’s shoulder"I saw him, alone and crying, and I decided to go play with him. We never let each other since then. He’s four years young than me, but that never really matters. When I’m happy, I think about him, when I’m angry, he calms me down, when I’m sad, he cheers me up. He’s my best friend because he’s always here when I need him. There’s no one else I can talk to except him. Sometimes, it’s hard to get up in the morning, but I know that Sam is waiting for me, and it’s all the motivation I need.  
He’s a pain in the ass, his hairs are too long but I won’t trade him for anything. If I could spend the eternity with one person only, I would choose him. He’s my best friend, my other half -“

“Dean, your dad is here” Mary yelled from the house, making both Sam and him jumped.

“Coming!” He yelled, throwing his paper in his bag. “Sorry Sammy, I’ve got to go”

“I know” Sam dropped his head, refusing to look at Dean. It’s the same thing every time Dean goes to his father house. Sam can’t come with him, and for two days, they can’t talk or see each other.

“Just two days and then I’ll be here” He dropped a kiss on Sam’s lips, which owns him a smile before running to the house.

He goes to his room to get ready to see his dad. He puts his favorite shirt in his bag, and before going, take a final look out of the windows. Sam is here, at the same three, looking at him and smiling. Dean sends him a kiss, and he can practically hear Sam laughing.

He takes his paper out of his bag one more time.

“Sam is my other half. He’s more than that even. He’s my day and my night, the first and last thing I think about. My best friend, my brother, my lover.  
But no one can see him except me.”

He hides his work before going down the stairs, passing in front of the burned room that his mother never agreed to renovate, ignoring the few pictures of what was his family : his mom, his dad, and little Sammy.


End file.
